


Reading the Signs [Podfic]

by Culumacilinte, Dragonmad, Poplitealqueen, SomethingIncorporeal, the_dragongirl, TheLatePapers



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, Cultural Differences, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLatePapers/pseuds/TheLatePapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Gimli and Legolas' relationship told through the misunderstandings of hobbits.</p><p>While the hobbits recover after their adventures in Minas Tirith, Pippin reveals something about two members of their fellowship that the other three hobbits disbelieve. At which point bets are placed on the veracity of Pippin's claims. When Gimli and Legolas find out they themselves are the subject of the bets, they have a great deal of fun stringing the hobbits along. Serves them right, after all.</p><p>Story written by Amuly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading the Signs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reading the Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175820) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



Cover Art by [ FlukeOfFate](http://flukeoffate.tumblr.com/post/133115493941/flukeoffateart-reading-the-signs-a-cover-art)

**Dramatis Personae:**

The Dragongirl as The Narrator

Culumacilinte as Gimli

Anne Katherine (TheLatePapers) as Legolas

SomethingIncorporeal as Merry

Poplitealqueen as Pippin

Dragonmad as Frodo

Leoseesvoices as Sam

**Music:**

"Elfin Knight" by Kate Rusby from The Girl Who Couldn't Fly

**Length:**

1 hour, 7 minutes, 28 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 63 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Reading%20the%20Signs.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (63 MB):**

[Here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011415.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FlukeofFate for the gorgeous cover art, and to Ricky Pulsifer, for beta-listening!


End file.
